My Life is crazy
by Sakimono
Summary: Sakura is invited to ino's halloween party where she meets a very hot and incredbly mysterious guy, what if he's the new kid @ her school? What happens when sakura finds herself in love, for the very first time, with a boy she barely even knows?
1. Chapter 1 Shopping for Shit

**Hi Peeps! I'm back! I decided 2 write another fic! this one takes place in modern day konoha , Japan. It's sasusaku w/ minor, nejiXino (for my friend blonde.mindblower who luuuvs dat crack pairing) ShikaTema, Naruhina, and leeTenten. Enjoy, people of this universe! ROCK ON! (a/n sorry rockstar moment there)**

Disclaimer- MASASHI OWNS ALL OF DAT HAPPY STUFF, I OWN NONE OF IT!

Normal

**Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts_

a/n

Chapter 1

'YAWNNNNNN!'

Sakura stretched her arms out and got out of bed. Today was halloween, and Ino was hosting a HUGE party at her house. Almost everyone in konoha was going to be there.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up her cell. She had 2 texts one from Tenten and one from Ino.

_11:01_

_Sakura! Reminder, party starts 9! _

_-Ino-_

_11:45_

_R u comin 2 Ino's halloween party tomorrow?_

_-Tenten-_

Sakura smiled and texted them both

_6:10_

_Yea! Cu there!_

_-Sakura-_

she closed her cell and put it back on her dresser. She walked over to her closet and leafed trough it's contents.

**'Hey, Saku Chan! what are we gonna dress up as for ino chan's party?'**

'I have no idea, whatsoever'

**' OOOO! How about a vampire! or a werewolf! no, wait... how about... a ghost!'**

Sakura sighed. Her inner was SOOOO unoriginal, it made her wanna puke her dinner up!

'no, no and NO!'

**'Why not?!?' **her inner snorted **'It's not like you have any better ideas!' **

Sakura sighed, her inner was right ' your right, but I'm not being a werewolf!'

**'Well... you could always go as Cleopatra?' **

'not a bad idea' sakura threw on a pair or white shorts and a blue tank top with the words ' I'm No Angel' on it. she slipped on her socks and shoes and was combing her hair when there was a knock at her door.

"come in!"

The door opened and Hinata walked into the small apartment. "hi hinata chan!" she greeted, brushing out the last of the knots in her pink tresses. "what's up?"

" Sakura chan... can you h-help m-me with my c-costume?" The shy kunoichi asked quietly.

Sakura smiled "sure Hinata chan!" she replied gleefully " what are you going as?"

Hinata blushed "a fairy" she mumbled. Sakura smiled, Hinata wanted to grab Naruto's attention.

"sure Hinata chan! Lets go shopping!" She exclaimed with the enthusiasm that only she had when it came to things like guys or shopping.

AT-THE-COSTUME-STORE

Sakura took a black spiky wig off one of the styrofoam heads and put it on "hey hinata, how do i look?" she asked, jokingly.

Hinata giggled "v-very sasuke k-kun like" she managed to get out.

Sakura looked in the mirror and cracked up when she saw her reflection. She looked like sasuke only with makeup and a more feminine face. And two eyebrows instead of one. Just kidding!

Sakura somehow managed to stop laughing long enough to put the wig on the head again before she fell over in hysterics. "ha...that's great!" she laughed.

Sakura walked over to one of the racks and looked though the outfits with Hinata.

She pulled out a coupe of costumes and they both went to the dressing rooms.

Hinata was the first to come out. She was wearing a pink frilly mess that looked quite horrible. "um... i don't think this is the one, hinata" sakura said awkwardly, leaning out from behind the curtain. Hinata nodded "i f-figured as m-much".

Sakura came out next in a mummy ensemble complete with a plastic crown and everything. Hinata was o.O "um, sakura chan, i d-dont think t-that looks r-right on you"

Sakura looked at the outfit and sighed (a/n shopping depresses me) 

They continued this little dance for about 3 more hours before Sakura found her cleopatra outfit. A long white strapless dress with a v neck and a daring slit that went halfway up her left thigh. There was a gold band that went around the torso and an armband that looked like a snake that would wrap around her arm.

Hinata got a snow fairy costume. It was a baby blue dress that went just below her knees. It was relatively strapless except for one thin strap that went over her left shoulder to her back. (a/n it has no sleeves people!) At the neckline, there was a silver band that went around to the back of the dress. She had white and silver wings that were (kind of) fluffy and silver heels that tied it all together.

IN-SAKURA'S-CAR 

"thanks f-for bringing m-me along, sakura c-chan" hinata stammered in her usual jittery way.

Sakura smiled. "don't mention it!" she brought the car to a halt in front of the Hyuuga mansion "I'll see you and Neji kun at the party tonight!" Sakura called, waving to Hinata as she got out of the car.

"Sure, sakura chan!" Hinata replied " arigato! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

On the way home, sakura had put on 'Nagare Boshi' by Home Made Kazoku.

She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and hummed the tune as she drove. 'tonight's going to be a lot of fun!' she thought smiling to herself.

It was going to get interesting!

End of Chapter 1

**Hoped u liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! and check out my new angsty story, Sasuke's walk! **


	2. Chapter 2 Charmed and Random Girl Talk

**I really hope you liked the last chapter! But nobody reviewed so I'm not sure if you guys want me to continue :( Guys, if you want me to keep going, please review! Aaaaannyways! Heres Chapter 2!**

Disclaimer- I hate saying this...it makes me feel sad- I don't own naruto, charmed, or the book Twilight, although i wish i did cause i LUV EDWARD CULLEN!

Normal

**Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts_

a/n

(a/n but you already know this shit, so on w/ da chappie!)

Chapter 2

Charmed and Random Girl Talk

------3:00 That day----

Sakura pulled her little Honda Civic LX sedan into her driveway and into the garage. (a/n I LUV HONDA! an sorry if my car education is bad, i'm not a car fanatic so i'm dumb when it comes to car stuph!) 

She grabbed her bags and walked into her apartment and was greeted by Sam, her furry little kitten.

"Hey sammie!" sakura set her bags down and picked up the black little kitty. "Come on, sammie, lets get you somethin to eat!"

Sakura smiled and pet his furry little head as she walked over to his bowl. She filled it up with some cat food and went to make herself a late lunch.

She didn't feel like cooking so she took out some onigiri and fried rice and sat down in front of the TV to watch Charmed. (a/n I luv charmed! Leo is my FAV!) 

---3 hours later after charmed ends-----

----- 6:00------

"NOOOOO, Cole how could you!" sakura groaned dramatically at Paige's "boyfriend"/demon who just kept on making the poor sisters' life harder.

"Bastard!" she pouted, getting up with her plate and walking over to the sink, where she discarded it.

She sighed

**'Saku chan! it's time to go to ino chan's house to get ready'**

Sakura groaned 'does she really need 2 hours to get ready!?!?!'

Sakura could almost see those black and white eyes rolling. **' Suck it up, princess!'**

Now it was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes 'Shut up!'

**NO!**

Sakura got out her outfit and makeup, hair products, and other necessities and put them in a duffle bag.

Among these were her pajama's (A/n Sakura and some other people were invited to spend the night- not EVERYONE will be sleeping over, okay!) a toothbrush and toothpaste , slippers, the book twilight and a brush among other things that the author of this fic doesn't feel like mentioning.

She gave Sam a pat on the head before leaving and hopping into her car.

"Bye Sam!" she called to her apartment as she left, something she did regularly just as a part of her daily routine.

(a/n I don't feel like writing about what happened during the ride so, sakura is just walking up the steps to Ino's mansion)

Sakura gazed at the enormous building in awe. 'i've been here so many times and yet i still think this place is huge' she thought to herself.

**'If you didn't, i'd be a little worried, there saku chan' **her inner replied with an annoyed edge to her words.

'oh, shut it' Sakura shot back as she reached out and pressed her finger to the doorbell. The loud sound almost made her jump, catching her by surprise...again.

"Sakura Chan!" ino exclaimed opening the large oak doors.

"Ino Chan!"

The girls hugged and ino welcomed her inside. "Oh Migosh! I thought you weren't going to come" Ino whined "I haaaave to tell you what happened last night" she led sakura to her dressing room. (a/n lets just say that ino's dressing room made the hollywood ones look like shit)

" fiiiine, what happened, Ino?" sakura inquired as she set her bag down and sat at one of the mirrors.

"Neji Hyuuga asked me out!" She screamed, doing tht little happy dance that made Sakura wonder if she had some mental issue.

Nonetheless, Sakura's mouth hung open "HOW????" she was like 0.o...

"okay, so..." Ino proceeded to tell her best friend of the last nights events until Hinata arrived with Tenten.

BIIIIIIIIIINNNNG BOOOOOOONNNG BBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG

"i'll ge it!" ino yelled . She and Sakura ran downstairs to greet the new guests. "HI!" Tenten yelled. Hinata just smiled and waved a little.

"okay you guys" Ino Said assertively, "lets get ready!" She pumped her fist, high into the air and it was then that sakura new this was going to be a long makeup, gossip and guy talk-filled hour and a half.

**Sorry if this is boring you guys, i'm thinking about changing this to itasaku just because thats one of my fave pairings and nothing's happened that i would have to change if i changed it to itasaku. Regardless of what the pairing's are, there's gonna be some fluff here in the next 2 or 3 chappies! R&R PLEASE! (p.s, thanx 2 all u who faved this story or put it on alert, i luv u guys!)**

**And Peeps, here are my accounts 4 youtube and my blog address if u wanna check it out or sometin.**

**Blog- www.mybitoftheuniverse. **

**youtube account- Sharingan920**

**LUV YA!**


End file.
